Guide to Silver's Hetalia verse
by silverheartlugia2000
Summary: Just an explanation to special powers, headcanons and relationships in my Hetalia stories


This is more a headcannon/explain my verse page than a story so here goes. I will edit as/if anything changes.

Story order/timeline:

\- Captured

\- Recession Depression

\- Caged

\- France's Lapin (Skippable)

\- Clipped wings

\- Bird in My Hand

\- Healed (Skippable)

\- The Mad Doctor's Revenge

\- Mother Hen (Semi skippable)

\- School Days

-Frosted Nightmares

**-non time related stories-**

-Honey I Shrunk the Twins- Note, I have decided to make this a stand alone story not related to the main timeline. As all but the first chapter was a different partner than all the rest, it has some major differences in characterization and writing.

-Another Day Another Egg- This and Easter surprise are some time after Mother hen, just little oneshots when I feel like doing when I want Al with eggs again

-Easter surprise- It was Easter and I felt like writing a oneshot, not really noteable to the rest of the timeline.

-Checkup- Just a quick fluffshot of Al having to go to the doctor

**Alfred Fredrick Jones/America**

Totem- bald eagle

Element- electricity

Native name- Mochni- Talking bird

Al with Matt spent their early years with their mother Makawee. She taught them the life of the tribes and helped them discover their Spirit Animals. Unfortunately the colonists attitude towards Indians grew sour over the years and Alfred unwillingly was turned against her, Though his early years had a stable relationship the overwhelming wants of his people forced him against them. He still deeply regrets treating them that way but he wasn't able to fight against it even while it broke his heart. Being forced to join the journey on the Trail of Tears still haunts him.

It was American scientists who started experimenting and succeeding in ways of harnessing electricity and as a result the small bit of European magic he inherited from Arthur allowed him to generate it as an elemental power.

Al has two spirits that he is close to. The Thunderbird also known as Wakiya has claimed herself as his Aunt. She helped him learn to fly and how to control his electricity. Though Al is afraid of storms, if he knows it's her it doesn't scare him. In fact when he was younger and left alone during a storm she would try and come by and redirect it away from him if it didn't disrupt weather patterns too much.

Manabozo the rabbit is the reason bunnies seem attracted to him, as Mana is one of his oldest friends. Al even named his stuffed rabbit, that Arthur made, after him. Mana always got him to pull pranks on people and they often got in trouble with Maka for it. Though Mana is a trickster he loves helping people too, both traits of which have rubbed off on Al.

As stated in cannon Al has many fears. Thunder often reminds him of twisters and floods as weather in North America is often unpredictable and severe. He hates going to the doctor as the medicine men and shamans of the tribes would often try to prod, exorcise, or give bizarre healing rituals to the twins for their strange appearances. Even white doctors have prodded him uncomfortably when they discover his nation powers. Plus he's never been a fan of needles. He is cleithrophobic, meaning he hates to be trapped, not to be confused with claustrophobic as he doesn't mind small spaces as long as he has a way out. Al is also vulnerable to extreme cold being both somewhat near the equator and part bird. Though he handles heat better, too much is dangerous for him as well.

I love the theory that Al has ADHD and/or aspergers, having it myself and often tying it into the story. While normally he retains the same spot on the autism spectrum, if struck by severe trauma his nation ability to switch into different mannerisms tends to scale him up to a more severe level- Rocking when upset, little eye contact, broken wording, and hard to communicate in general with. But as he calms back down so does his autism. Also though normal Autistic people tend to hate physical contact; in rare cases such as mine and Al's where they have been constantly touched, hugged, and cuddled has resulted in them to crave comforting touches from those extremely close to them.

Other tidbits- He has a long line circling his waist as a scar from the Civil War. I headcanon NY City as his voice box, due to it's loud nature and nickname of 'the big apple,' therefore he has twin gash scars on his throat from 9/11. There is also burns over his heart from the White House fire in 1814.

For a long while Al suffered from anorexia when the other countries would not stop teasing him about his appetite. Russia and Canada excluded as they tended to eat much as well. Large countries need to eat frequently according to their size and population, and Al has a high metabolism on top of it.

Al also tends to sleepwalk at times, especialy when stressed.

**Matthew Williams/Canada**

Totem- polar bear

Element- ice

Native name- Liwanu- Growling bear

Having both the power of ice and the spirit of a bear Matt was often favored by Nanook the bear king. Nanook taught him the ways of the bear, how to harness the ice and even gave him one of his own cubs as a companion, which is why Kuma can talk as he is the son of a spirit bear. With these powers Matt isn't bothered much by the cold, other than a few weeks of grumpiness when his spirit bear starts hibernation. He is laid back and quiet but also fiercely protective of his family. Though he is often aggressive when it comes to hockey.

Other tibits- It was mentioned in Clipped Wings the reason Matt developed the need for glasses was due to being exposed to gas- second battle of Ypres WW1.

He has spent some time in the medical field including midwifeing (Mother Hen) often liking to know the health of his citizens.

Though Kuma is the son of Nanook, his mother was an ordinary bear. His mortal half over the years has attached itself to Canada to help represent the more artic reagons

**Al and Matt as** **twins**

Al and Matt have a special connection. It stems from many causes, the fact that they share the worlds longest border, the strong spiritual energy from their mother, the strong magical qualities from Arthur, and the fact that they are twin nations. (Other twins like the Italies probably have similar mental connections as well, though they might not have as strong magical traits) They can communicate to each other mentally and send energy to the other if they need strength or they can heal moderate damage at the cost of their own energy reserves.

Though the twins technically have several fathers as being born as multinational colonies, they see Francis and Arthur as their true Fathers as they had the most hand in raising them. Even if Maka never met the pair before the twins were born, their biological similarities to the two are proof enough for them. Nation reproduction is still mostly an unknown process.

**Juan/Mexico**

Not much I've come up with yet but I might feature him in the future. Juan Is the twins half brother, though they share Maka as a mother his father was Spain. Juan also tended to spend a lot of time with their aunt Maya/Aztec before Spain killed her. I'm thinking of making his totem a Mexican grey wolf. My first two ideas, coyote and diamond back, didn't seem to be as big in popularity in the research I've done. If anyone is willing to give me advice in this charicter I'd be welcome to it!

**Makawee/Native America**

Totem- buffalo

Element- unknown

Name means mothering earth

Maka was a strong independent woman. She was the mother of the twins and Mexico. As far as I know women were just as important as men to the tribes so I see her just as capable as doing things like hunting and fishing as anyone else, and hates being belittled just because she is female by the colonists. (I need to fill her out more..)

**Arthur Francis and the Celts**

Not much can be said that's different here, other than Francis and Arthur have gained spirit animals through a bit of magical mishap in France's Lapin, though they aren't nearly as intertwined or powerful as the twins are. Arthur is a rabbit and Francis is a cat. The twins also have given them some native names for fun, Arthur is Gosheven (great leaper) and Francis is Inteus (has no shame) As for Arthur, his powers, and his sibling ocs you'd be better off asking Simply a Writer as she created them and often plays them in our rps. She usually plays Matt as well which is why there isn't as much in his section as Al's.

All my Hetalia stories are rps I've done with her with the exception of Honey I Shrunk the Twins, in which case she only did the first chap and was unavailable after, so I asked NarutoNineTalesFury to continue with.


End file.
